


The Problem With Dogs

by sbdrag



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, M/M, after all, and i started rewatching the show and well, but figured i'd go over the first one first, but i went over and revamped it, moving this over from ff.net, so it's not exactly the same, some people may have seen it already, uh, wrote a sequel, wrote this awhile ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbdrag/pseuds/sbdrag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase is a cat person. It really isn't hard to tell. Jack is almost exactly like a dog in his mind, which is why he sends him away from his doorstep. But then the teen really doesn't come back. When everyone shows up looking for a missing Jack Spicer, what will Chase do to end it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem With Dogs

Chase Young was a cat person. This was simply fact.

If you were to ask him why he preferred cats to dogs, he would tell you that the problems with dogs were numerous. They were far too excitable - jumping and barking at the least amount of encouragement and at the most inappropriate times. Nor did they seem to learn from their mistakes, instead repeating the same action over and over after various degrees of punishment. Dogs were also loyal to a fault; they clung far too close no matter what one did – hitting, kicking, abandonment; nothing deterred their affection. That was another problem, as well - they were far too free in expressing their affection... to everyone. No sense of pride or dignity; just silly animals with no useful purpose - though occasionally they tried.

These were all traits, Chase reflected, shared by Jack Spicer. He sat on his throne, using his eyespy orb to watch the self proclaimed 'evil genius'. The boy was still outside his lair, making his various arguments for why they should form an alliance. It had been years now - Jack was eighteen, a man in his own right (by this era's standards, at least) and was still making the same tired pleas. Chase spat - as if he would ever form an alliance with the whelp. The only one that would benefit from such a union would be Jack. Chase saw nothing to gain from the pathetically weak teenager. Someone whom had to rely on (often faulty) contraptions and Shen Gong Wu for all their power was not Chase's idea of an ideal partner.

He needed someone strong in their own right - someone that could stand up to him without fancy trappings. That, however, was highly unlikely. Especially considering how often those he would consider likely partners would were also likely to betray him for their own ambitions. (Or were foolishly set against him on the Xiaolin side.)

Tiring of Jack - even outside his own _physical_ presence - Chase waved the orb away. He rose, stretching his arms over his head briefly. He had been sitting for longer than he had realized, and felt slightly stiff. When he felt relaxed once more, he apparated to his door. Flinging it open carelessly, the warlord heard a crack as it hit Jack squarely. The door returned to its place.

Jack rose on hands and knees, rubbing his head. "I'm okay, I'm okay…"

Chase stood over the kneeling youth, and crossed his arms. " _Spicer._ "

Jack was automatically on his feet, sputtering incoherent noises of surprise and fear. Then, still shaking, he composed himself. "O-oh, hi Chase, I, um, came to talk to you-"

"Get out of here."

Jack froze for a moment. "At least hear me out! We could-"

Chase picked him up by the throat in a choking grip. "There is nothing I require from you, Spicer. I see no possibility of an alliance with you causing benefit to me - in fact, I think it would only cause me _more_ work cleaning up _your_ messes. You are not _worthy_ of an alliance with me. Stop trying." He threw Jack against the wall.

Jack hit, hard, then fell to the ground, coughing. Then he looked up.

 _He can even imitate a dog's way of begging with his eyes_ , Chase noted.

"Then what should I do? I'll do whatever you want, Chase - I'll be whatever you need me to! I… I can become the kind of person you'll form an alliance with! Just… tell me what to do."

Chase snarled; this display of grovelling disgusted him. How could he ever work with someone without even enough confidence to stick by his own being? No - Jack would never be able to become his partner while he remained so _repulsively_ weak.

" _Tch._ " Chase turned and walked back into his lair.

He wasn't sure whether Jack had left or not, nor did he care. As long as the boy was quiet, there was nothing more about Jack Spicer for the warlord to concern himself with.

Chase wasn't sure how much time passed before he was bothered again. This time, however, it was not by Jack. He walked out of his lair with a smirk.

"Omi, have you reconsidered joining the Heylin side?"

Omi whirled, at the ready. "That is not for what I came here, Chase Young."

Chase placed a hand on his hip. "Then what is it you seek?"

Omi was silent a few moments, then sighed and relaxed a bit, crossing his arms across his chest. "I am searching for Jack Spicer."

Chase growled in irritation; hadn't he finally gotten _rid_ of the whelp? "Doesn't he usually find you?"

The warlord _knew_ Jack rushed to fight the monks for Shen Gong Wu every chance he got - why did Omi need to search for him?

Omi coughed, his face coloring lightly. "Well, he has not shown his face for a showdown in two months, and although he is my sworn enemy, I feel some concern for his well-being."

Chase snorted. "So Kimiko is worried about Spicer? How pathetically sentimental."

Omi's face colored further, and he coughed again. "Well, I now see Spicer cannot be found here, and my task is done." The young monk left with the golden tiger claws.

Chase was still a moment, then shook his head, turning back to his lair. Spicer was of no concern to him, after all.

But it didn't stop with Omi. As time passed, more people showed up at Chase's door searching for Jack: Wuya, Katnappe, even Dojo and the other monks. After weeks, Chase came out of his lair particularly frustrated and glared down at Raimundo.

" _Jack Spicer is not here_!"

Raimundo jumped back. "Whoa, man, cool your jets, I didn't even-"

Chase glared at him.

"Well, since you've been so helpful, I'll, uh, just… Golden Tiger Claws!"

Chase sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

This was too much; now he was being frustrated by Spicer when he wasn't even _there_! He needed to put an end to this - and the only way to do that would be to find Jack Spicer.

He decided to start with Jack's house. He teleported into the boy's lab. It was empty; looked like it hadn't been used in months. Chase growled. He went up the stairs, into the actual house. There was also no one to be seen, though a Jackbot or two scurried nervously back and forth. The warlord knew it wasn't because of him - the robots were new. If they had met Chase, they would have been destroyed.

"You two! Where is Spicer?"

The two bots huddling together turned to each other, then looked back at the warlord.

**"Master Jack is not currently at home."**

As one spoke, the other looked in the direction of stairs to the second floor.

Chase growled, then marched past them. He had had just about enough of this shit by now, and when he found Jack, he was going to…

He lost his train of thought as he entered the dark room. With his keen sight, he could make Jack laying in a bed, fully clothed. He huffed a sigh - Jack was unconscious, and Chase could _smell_ his unhealth.

"Spicer." His voice was not loud, but pitched to carry.

Jack groaned, then managed to force himself awake and leaned on his elbows. "Chase…?"

His voice cracked. He looked thin - his eyes had sunken into his face, and his pale skin had turned an ashen gray.

Chase growled incoherent curses as the boy fell unconscious again. He stalked into the room and hefted Jack over his shoulder, but the teen didn't stir. The warlord noted Jack was lighter than before. He grumbled again, not believing what he was about to do.

He teleported home.

It took a week before Jack was coherent again. In that time, Chase cared for him gently - almost _lovingly_. He checked on the boy at least five times a day, and had him on watch at all times. When he'd returned and undressed the boy to bath him (the smell he gave off was potent, to say the least), he'd discovered Jack had become emaciated, his ribs clearly visible under his thin skin.

Chase wondered what had driven Spicer so far… but when he came up with an answer, he denied it. He wasn't sure _why_ he was caring for Jack - it wasn't like he couldn't pass the boy off the monks. They no doubt would have found him eventually, had Chase not brought him back. Every time he thought about it, however, his thoughts ended with him in the room he'd put Jack, staring down at the slowly recovering 'genius' with something intangible entangling him.

It was one of the cats that let him know Jack had come to his senses. Chase rushed to the room he had Spicer in after being alerted something had happened, opening the door to find Jack searching for something.

The teen jumped in surprise - his hair (white from lack of dying) hung disheveled in his eyes, and he was still too thin. In fact, after jumping, he collapsed to the floor.

"Spicer, what are you doing?"

Jack looked away, pushing up on his elbows. "Uh, well, I know you didn't want me around, so, since I can move, I figured I better get out of your way… and… uh…"

Chase's eyes narrowed, but he sighed through his nose. He walked over and bent down.

Jack flinched.

The warlord rolled his eyes and picked the boy up, bridal style, and gently deposited him on the bed. "How exactly did you think you got here, Spicer?" Chase pulled the blanket over the teen.

Jack licked his lips and looked away. "I, uh, didn't think about it."

Chase growled. _That was another problem with dogs - they didn't think._

"You can leave when I say so."

Jack nodded, still looking away.

Chase growled again, then walked out.

It became harder to care for the teen with Jack fully aware - he only ate when Chase strictly ordered him to, and did not speak. Soon the warlord kept his cats watching to make sure the teen didn't throw up what he ate. He simply did not understand what was going on. _What had happened to the usual Jack?_

Chase shook his head at the thought while sitting on his throne. He did not miss Jack. Why would he? There was nothing for him to miss - only a loud, annoying, immature, obnoxious…

The warlord sighed, standing. He went to the room where he kept Jack (he _refused_ to think of it as Jack's room) and peeked in the door.

The 'boy genius' sat up in the bed, but stared listlessly at the wall.

Chase entered after a moment.

Jack didn't react.

The warlord sat in a chair next to the bed, and stared at the teen.

Jack was healthy again; at least physically. His hair had regained its luster (though it was still snowy white instead of red), and his skin was free from its recent gray tint. Despite this, Chase did not know what to do about his emotional state. If he let the teen leave now, he would only let himself waste away again.

Jack still had not reacted to the warlord's presence. The teen was in a simple white shirt and pants, and his make-up and goggles were who-knows-where. Chase had hidden the helibot when the teen had tried to leave the first time, but Jack had not tried again.

The warlord found himself starting to get frustrated - the _old_ Jack would be fawning over him by now, going on and on about how _awesome_ or _cool_ he was…

Chase wasn't sure how it happened, but suddenly his lips were pressed against Jack's as he held the boy's face.

Jack didn't react for a minute, then jumped back. "Ch-Chase…?"

Chase licked his lips, finding there was still a taste of the 'boy genius' on them. Somehow, he _liked_ it. The warlord pushed himself up, straddling Jack as pulled the near him again with a hand around his waist and on the back of his neck.

Their lips met again.

Jack's hands pushed against either side of Chase's waist.

The warlord pulled back a bit for a breath.

The teen was shivering. "Chase…"

The Heylin Prince of Darkness could hear both the disbelief and uncertainty in the whisper of his name. He took advantage of the moment to kiss Jack again - deeper, savoring the taste of the boy's mouth as his tongue explored.

Jack's hands stayed where they were, but the pressure lessened as he gradually melted into the kiss. After a moment or two, he tentatively returned it.

Chase encouraged him by pulling him closer, wrapping one arm around the teen's shoulders, and the other farther around his waist.

Soon they were both panting for breath, and Chase pulled away.

Jack was stunned. Deer in the headlights, completely caught by surprise and frozen in place _stunned_.

Chase realized he had a choice to make here.

He teleported them to his room.

Jack squeaked in surprise at the sudden change.

Chase stole the noise with another deep kiss, pushing the teen back into his bed.

Jack's squeaked turned into a little moan, and another as the warlord's hand shifted to trail up his side, under his clothes. When Chase brushed his thumb over an erect nipple, the teen gasped and started shivering again; in a more pleasant way.

Chase moved to suck the side of the boy's neck, continuing to tease his nipple as he used his other hand to push the shirt over Jack's head. Then, still wondering why the _hell_ he was doing this, the warlord began shedding his armor and upper garment. As he did, he let his mouth travel down to suck gently on Jack's untended nipple.

The teen groaned, pressing against Chase.

The warlord chuckled, then pushed up on his knees as he continued his ministrations. He let his hands run down Jack's sides, then tugged his pants, removing them with one smooth motion.

The teen gasped softly, face reddening in embarrassment. Instinctively, he pulled his legs together to hide himself.

Chase pushed his thighs apart gently. "You can tell me to stop, Jack."

Jack looked away as the warlord raised his head to look down at him. "N-no, I just... haven't done this before..."

It wasn't Chase's first time seeing the teen naked - he _had_ bathed him before, afterall. But this was _different_. Now he looked at the pale, delicate skin with new appreciation, letting his eyes caress down Jack's body.

He started at the soft white hair and (admittedly not terrible looking) face that was still red; over his porcelain chest (albeit tinged with the red of his blush), down his smooth stomach to his partial erection nestled in more white hair. The warlord was almost embarrassed himself by how _breathtaking_ he found it.

Chase sat back on the bed, then let his fingers ghost over Jack's inner thighs. Back down, stroking up from his knees, curling in from the outside. Letting the teen relax under his touch before moving to the base of his shaft.

As those hands trailed over Jack's member, the boy whimpered.

Chase found himself smiling softly. With a huff, he lowered his head to lick up the side of the teen's shaft.

Jack half gasped half groaned, arching up in surprise and pleasure.

Chase engulfed his member without preamble.

Jack writhed, one hand burying itself in Chase's hair and the other clamping over his mouth. His breathing quickly grew shallow, his blush now clearly visible on both his face and chest.

The warlord continued sucking - alternating long, slow pulls with teasing tip with his tongue - before he started using a hand to fondle the teen's balls.

Jack lost it, completely overwhelmed by the new sensations.

Chase took in his full length to milk his orgasm completely.

The teen fell back, panting heavily.

Chase rose, his eyes gaining a new gleam. He sucked on his own fingers, coating them heavily with saliva and a bit of useful magic he had learned over the years for just such an occasion.

Jack watched him through half-lidded eyes, relaxed and floating in his own afterglow.

After a few moments, Chase took his fingers out of his mouth. He leaned up and kissed Jack as he pushed one finger in.

Jack shuttered and his arms wrapped around Chase, nails digging into the toned back. It _hurt_ \- _burned_ could barely cover it, but a sparkling sensation chased after it. The warlord's spell worked quickly to relax the teen's tensing muscles, and turned his saliva into proper lubricant.

(The story of _how_ he learned such a useful spell involved youthful indiscretion, though not on his part. It was also another story entirely, one which Chase was not thinking about at the moment.)

Chase continued, stretching Jack and removing his pants as he did. He added a second finger, then a third. After deeming the teen ready, Chase removed his fingers.

Jack was covered in a light sheen of sweat now, and his panting filled the warlord's ear.

Chase kissed the teen's neck as he guided himself to Jack's entrance and pushed in slowly.

Jack spasmed, and Chase waited for him to get adjusted before moving.

The warlord planted butterfly kisses along the teen's jaw and neck. When he felt the 'boy genius' relaxing, he started pushing in slowly again.

"Chase..."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No... it just... does it always hurt?"

The warlord raised himself up. He looked down at the teen, studying his expression. "No. Not always. But it does take time to get used to."

Jack swallowed, then nodded. "Okay. I... I can handle it, then."

Chase watched him a moment more, then shook his head and leaned down for a kiss. "I cannot decide if you are brave or simply that _stupid_..."

"Hey, you started this!"

The warlord snorted, and nipped the teen's lower lip in retaliation. "That I did."

Whatever reply Jack had been about to say died on his lips as Chase moved again.

The warlord sunk himself to the hilt, then started shallow thrusts into teen beneath him. He kissed and nipped down Jack's neck, until he reached the hollow between his neck and shoulder. Here he started nipping and sucking in earnest, earning him a breathy moan.

Jack concentrated on staying as relaxed as he could. This had been one of the last things he had expected out of _Chase_ , of all people, but that was not to say he was not enjoying himself at all. The pleasure was like a tingle at the very back of his mind, and he could handle that.

Chase, however, was _not_ content with such a situation. He began using deeper thrusts, and then shifted himself a bit, looking for something.

Jack's eyes went wide and his mouth opened in a silent 'O' of pleasure, body arching into the warlord in surprise.

Chase grinned at finding the teen's prostate. Using his well trained control of his own body, he aimed for that spot, hitting the mark over and over.

Jack writhed and moaned beneath him. "Chase!"

The warlord flew over the edge, thrusting hard as he came.

Jack not far behind, but the warlord reach between them to help the teen to his second climax. The teen came again with a shudder.

They were still a few moments, panting and recovering.

Chase pulled out, slowly as he could manage.

Jack whimpered, closing his eyes at the change.

The warlord pushed up to look at the teen's face.

There were tears streaming from Jack's eyes, and Chase liked up one trail, then softly kissed Jack's lips. He flipped their positions, startling Jack. Now Chase laid on the bed, with the teen laying on top of him.

The warlord pulled the blanket over the top of them, letting Jack settle comfortably against him. He waited until the teen's heart - pounding against his own chest, almost in tandem with his own elevated heart rate - calmed down before asking his question.

"Jack."

The boy flinched. "Yes?"

"What happened?"

Jack sighed.

Chase had been half convinced the teen would try to deny it, or change the subject. To his surprise, it looked like he would actually get an answer.

"I just… I wasn't good enough to beat the monks; I knew that. Even _Vlad_ stopped coming to me for help. I thought, maybe if I really could get you to teach me, I _could_ get good enough. And then, when you turned me away..."

The warlord felt a growl building in the back of his throat, but he could only blame _himself_ for that one.

"I guess I just... stopped seeing the point."

Chase could hear the boy was crying again; he grabbed the side of his face, pushing him up to kiss him again. He smiled at him, gently. "See one now?"

Jack nodded, then buried his face in Chase's chest.

 _The other problem with dogs,_ he thought as he drifted off, _was that once you started caring for one, you were bound to fall in love with him._


End file.
